Andrew (Tangled)
Andrew (real name Hubert) is a minor antagonist who appears in Tangled. He is a mysterious visitor from out of town who forms a relationship with Cassandra in hopes of using her to steal an ancient journal. Background Andrew is the leader of the Separatists of Saporia, an organization bent on destroying the kingdom of Corona in an act of revenge. Andrew was tasked with retrieving a Coronian journal belonging to King Herz Der Soone, which holds many secrets about the kingdom. According to a conversation during a "double date", Andrew had been sending requests to the Captain of the Guards to have a look at the ancient journal of one of Corona's previous monarchs, King Herz Der Soone. The captain denied these requests as the journal was off limits to the public, and sent Cassandra to deliver this message. Instead, Cassandra invited Andrew to visit Corona when the journal was displayed to the public, an offer he took. Role in the series During his stay in Corona, Andrew and Cassandra supposedly form a relationship, one Andrew hopes to use in order to retrieve the journal and take it back to the Separatists of Saporia. One night, Cassandra offers Andrew a private look at the journal, to sign their signatures and proclaim their love. While Cassandra has her back turned to sign her name, Andrew pulls out a dagger to kill her. However, his attack is immediately countered, as Cassandra had been manipulating him into revealing his plot the entire time. Cassandra nearly apprehends Andrew, but she is distracted by the arrival of Rapunzel. Andrew disarms Cassandra and ties both her and Rapunzel down while he makes his escape with the journal. Fortunately for the heroes, Rapunzel's boyfriend, Eugene, arrives and frees the two. They make it outside and leap onto Andrew's hot air balloon just as it takes flight. A showdown between Andrew and Cassandra takes place, and after an intense struggle, he is ultimately defeated. What became of him after the battle is left unknown, however. After Varian's defeat, he ends up as Andrew's cellmate where he takes advantage of the boy's negative feelings and pretends to be his friend and together they manage to escape and take over the kingdom until Varian saw his true colors. Trivia *During their first confrontation, Cassandra questions whether or not "Andrew" is his real name, to which he replies, "It's Hubert..." *In the promos leading up to the premiere of the episode, Andrew was sold as a potential love interest for Cassandra. Gallery Under Raps 29.png Under Raps 31.png Under Raps 1.png Under Raps 35.png Under Raps (2).jpg Under Raps 37.png Under Raps 4.png Under Raps 2.png|Andrew about to kiss Cassandra Under Raps 38.png Under Raps (3).jpg Under Raps (9).jpg|Andrew prepares to strike Cassandra... Under Raps 40.png|...only to get disarmed by her Under Raps (10).jpg Under Raps 41.png Andrew's hair.png|Andrew with his hair let down Rapunzel's Return (60).jpg Rapunzel's Return (34).jpg Rapunzel's Return (56).jpg Imprisoned Andrew.png Imprisoned Saporians.png|Andrew imprisoned Under Raps storyboard 2.jpg Under Raps storyboard 6.png Under Raps storyboard 1.jpg Category:Males Category:Tangled characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Thieves Category:Adults Category:Lovers